Decorum
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Lana does not appreciate Roman Reigns' comments towards her and sets out to confront him. One-shot inspired by the opening promo on Smackdown tonight July 11.


Inspired by the Smackdown promo between Lana and Roman.

_"I'm sure you'd like to stare at me all night..."_

"Mr Reigns, I did not appreciate your comments out there tonight."

Roman looked up to see the "Ravishing Russian" Lana standing in the doorway of his locker room. Still wearing the tight red business suit she wore in the ring earlier, her hair still drawn back into a tight bun. She glared daggers at the Samoan, highly insulted that she would look anywhere else but at Rusev.

He continued on with his business, removed his vest, grabbing a towel and wiping over his sweaty chest.

"Did you hear me?"

"Kinda hard not to hear that screechy squawk, honey."

Roman smirked as he heard her gasp indignantly.

"How dare you! I never–"

"Well, maybe that's the problem."

Reigns looked back at the blond to see her just standing there, her jaw almost on the floor, for once, having no response. Roman chuckled inwardly but continued on. He grabbed another towel, having discarded his boots, socks and pants, ignoring the blond as he ventured towards the shower. He would remove his underwear once out of the woman's sight.

Ten minutes later, he returned, one towel around his waist, while he used another to soak some of the water from his hair. When he looked into the room and saw that Lana was still there. She had closed the door and was now standing leaned up against it, arms folded across her chest.

"You still here?"

"I told you, I didn't appreciate your comments towards me earlier. I would look at no one other than my Bulgarian brute."

"So you say. Yet, you couldn't keep your eyes off me."

Roman sat on the bench and leaned back on the locker, the cool feeling incredible against this sweaty form. He just looked at Lana, his eyes not wavering, almost smirking as his response seemed to infuriate her even more.

She pushed off the door and neared him, her shoes clack-clacking on the concrete floor. She waved her finger in his face, causing annoyance to flow through him.

"You listen to me, Mr Reigns, you do not say such things about a lady. You Americans, you know nothing of proper etiquette, decorum or manners."

"'You Americans'?" Roman chuckled.

"Yes. You have no idea what it is like to treat a lady properly. You should take lessons it proper behavior."

"Is that right?"

Roman slowly stood up, his 6'4" frame towering over Lana's 5'7" (well, plus the heels). He noted that she did not waver under his intense stare, not even moving back, despite his overpowering aura.

"If you do not treat a lady properly, the Bulgarian Brute will be more than happy to teach you."

A slow smirk spread across Reigns' face. "I'd rather you teach me."

"Ex-excuse me?"

This time she did step back, not expecting what he had said. Confusion crossed her lovely face, her eyes wary.

"I said that if you want me to learn 'proper etiquette' maybe you should teach me."

Roman moved forward, making Lana move back, until her back met the closed door.

"Just what do you think you are doing, Mr Reigns."

"Actually, let me show you how I treat a lady."

Not waiting for her response, he leaned down and took her mouth hard. He felt her struggle at first, her mouth opening in an attempt to say something. Roman took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth while wrapping his arms around her. He felt her pushing at him, at his arms, to no avail. He trailed his mouth down her throat, sucking an earlobe into his mouth, gnawing on it.

"No! You must stop this! This isn't how you treat a lady!"

Roman pulled back slightly and gazed into her lust-blown eyes. "Thankfully, you're no lady. You're a woman."

Lana just stared at him, her breaths coming out in short pants before all but sinking into his embrace. She slid her arms around him and accepted his mouth back on hers. Roman's fingers trailed up the blond's back to her hair, deftly removing the pins holding it in place, letting them drop to the floor. Then Roman slid his hands into her hair, holding it tight as he plundered her mouth, his tongue seeking all crevices of her mouth.

They pulled apart briefly. Roman smirked at the sight of her puffy lips, her lust-filled eyes and her heaving chest.

"Mr Reigns..."

"I think it's time you called me Roman."

"Roman..."

Reigns pulled her away from the door after making sure it was locked, moving to sit on the bench again. This time pulling Lana with him. He ran his hands up her thighs, under her short skirt and up to cup her ass. He pushed the skirt up around her hips and pulled her to straddle his waist. She immediately let out a groan at feeling his erection poking at her.

"Oh god..."

"Mmmm..."

Roman settled Lana on his lap facing him and quickly unbuttoned her jacket, tossing it aside before just as quickly removing her top. He immediately went for her breasts, licking, nipping, sucking hard on her nipples.

"Roman, God..."

"I'm not God baby, but you'll be feeling like you're in heaven by time I'm done with you."

Roman smirked as she whimpered. He lifted her slightly and pushed his towel aside, his erection springing free. Lana looked down and her eyes widened. Without a word, she slithered from his lap and immediately engulfed him, taking him in almost to the root, no sign of a gag reflex in sight.

"Oh Christ! Baby!" Roman was beyond pleased at this turn of events. Not one woman he'd ever slept with had ever been able to take him all in. He curled his hand on the back of her head, holding her down as far as he felt comfortable with. He felt her swallowing around him and looking down at her, her ruby red lips stretched wide around him, he had to pull her off lest he blow his load already.

Lana still knelt by Roman's feet, her lipstick smeared, her naked breasts bouncing with arousal. The Samoan pulled her to stand, then slid her skirt off, letting it pool on the floor, adding her scrap of lacy underwear to the pile. Then he gathered her back in his arms, their lips meeting again.

Lana wrapped her legs around Roman's waist, her nails scraping over his back. He kissed her neck, leaning her back to suck at her nipples again before delving a hand between her legs. His fingers smoothed over her mouth, feeling her wetness seeping out.

"Mmm, babygirl..."

He claimed her mouth again as he pushed his index finger into her pussy, her juices soaking his hand.

"So wet... so good."

"Yes, Mr Reigns... I mean, Roman."

He began drawing his finger in and out of her, adding a second, then a third finger while his other hand reached for his bag, searching around in it for a condom. After several minutes, he located it, withdrawing his hands from both the bag and her pussy. He hastily ripped the package open and rolled it on his throbbing erection. He then grabbed her by the waist, lifting her slightly and pulling her onto his cock.

Lana cried out as he filled her. He was bigger than her previous lovers and she had to stop him from moving so she could adjust to his girth. After a couple of minutes, she signaled that he could move. He did so, slowly pulling her up until just the head remained inside her before dropping her down on him again. He continued until her was bouncing her on his cock.

Lana braced her hands on each of Roman's shoulders, helping the Samoan along as he fucked her hard. And she would have admitted to no one before this but he was fucking her just the way she liked it.

After several minutes like that, Roman stopped and pulled Lana off of his dick, standing her on the floor.

"Bend over," he told her as he stood up.

She didn't move for several moments so he pushed her back forward, her ass straight out.

"Grab the bench."

This time she obeyed, bracing her hands on the seat. Roman used his leg to separate her legs before plunging his cock back inside her.

"God, you feel so good, baby."

"As do you. So big, so hot, so incredible!"

Roman felt a surge of pride as he began withdrawing from her depths, slamming himself back in. Every time he sped up and felt her start to clench around him, he slowed down and even stopped. He didn't want this to be over too quickly. But his own lust started to overcome his intentions and he was slamming himself into her, his hips slapping against her ass, making her cry out with every thrust.

Lana's hands gripped the bench almost to the point of her nails breaking, the fucking Roman was giving her was so good. She was meeting him thrust for thrust, wanting, needing him deeper.

"Harder! Please!" She wasn't above begging. Not now. Not when she was getting the best sex of her life.

Roman was pounding Lana's soft body now, bracing his hands on the locker in front of them. He snapped his hips against hers, harder, speeding up even more now, the need to come becoming almost overwhelming.

"Fuck!" Lana cried out, moving a hand to her clit, furiously rubbing the nub.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Rub that sweet spot. Come for me, Lana. Come hard!"

The blond rubbed her clit hard, pinching it before crying out, spasming around Roman, the rippling of her tunnel setting off Roman's orgasm. He groaned loudly before pouring himself into her body, bending down to lay on her back. He rested there for a minute before rising up, pulling out of her body. He staggered back, turning to drop onto the bench, Lana following suit before she fell over.

Roman allowed his respiration to return to normal before disposing of the filled condom and pulling Lana back into his arms. He kissed her soundly as she tiredly circled her arms around his neck.

"So?"

Lana smiled at him. "I didn't realize calling you Mr Reigns would rile you up so much."

"Well, you know me."

"Yes, I certainly do."

"I'm too tired to move now. I still have to pack up, get dressed... I just want to go back to that shower."

Lana laughed as she climbed off his lap. "Yes, I'll join you."

The blond stood, casting a loving eye on her man. He accepted her hand, pulled himself up and followed her into the shower.


End file.
